


24/7 with You

by Sable_And_Azure



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, First time writing, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Necromancy/Necromancer AU??? (on the AoKi part), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done, did i mention fluff??, fantasy (on the AoKi part), omg I don't know what to do XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sable_And_Azure/pseuds/Sable_And_Azure
Summary: "I want to be with Kouki every minute of the day, that's what."His body froze, brain not functioning and heart making rapid thumps due to the redhead's answer. Furihata doesn't know what to say or how to react."Kouki."The next thing he knew, Akashi's face is already in front of his and arms around his waist, pulling him closer to the point of feeling the other's breathe."What do you think?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! *bows*  
> Recently, I've been reading a lot of fanfics about the GoM and have viewed their doujinshis like a mad stalker. Maybe its because the Last Game movie is now showing in my country and I was lucky enough to watch it with my cousins too!  
> With all of the stories that I have read so far and the scenes from the movie, I decided to take action and make a fanfic!  
> This is my first time so please be gentle with me (no other meanings intended lol)
> 
> Also, English is not my first language so bear with my wrong grammar XD 
> 
> Disclaimer: I definitely don't own KnB!

His day started with a sigh. Furihata Kouki, now a college student, is having struggles with coping to the new environment. Although his friends are with him in the same university, he can't relax at all.

_'Is it because of the schedule?'_

He scratched the back of his neck at the thought.

_'Nah, its probably because of THAT.'_

After a few stretches, he checked his cellphone and two brown eyes started to widen like it's going to pop.

_'Oh no.'_

There are twelve missed calls and sixteen messages, all from the same person. From the emperor, Akashi Seijuro.

_'I am so dead!'_

He read the messages as fast as he can and rushed to the bathroom, not even bothering to reply the other person.

Apparently, Akashi is going to visit him since he doesn't have any classes in the afternoon. Furihata on the other hand is on a day off and it is the perfect time to have lunch together. The redhead messaged him six in the freaking morning, stating his purpose and Furihata, who just woke up, is now in a panic. Its already eleven and Akashi might come in any minute.

How did Akashi know his schedule? He didn't even know. And its better to leave it that way than finding out his stalker-ish methods.

 

Their relationship has been like that since the two encountered again on Kuroko's birthday. To Akashi, he wanted to change the image he has on Furihata. But to the other man, he finds it.. unfathomable. Why would Akashi try to do that? Why does he want to be friendly with him? Why _HIM_ , of all people, that the redhead has interest in? So many questions, yet no answers.

Now that they are college students, not to mention that Akashi went to a university near Furihata's, his visits and invitations have become a routine. 

 

After the refreshing shower, he immediately wore his clothes and just in time, the doorbell rang. Signalling that the other young man has arrived. 

"Coming!"

At the moment he opened the door, red eyes locked onto his own and a genuine smile flashed from the redhead's face.

"Greetings, Kouki. Why haven't you reply on any of my messages?"

"Thats... I was still sleeping..."

He noticed the grocery bags that the other carried and helped him settle it inside.

"Uhm.. You really don't have to do this, Aka--"

The young man glared at him at the sign of calling him in his surname. Not that he hates it, but the two had an agreement to call each other in their given name.

"Seijuurou-san..."

The redhead frowned when the brunette added the honorific, but acceptable enough as to not glare at him again.

"It is fine, Kouki, buying food items for you. Just accept it as my thanks for letting me visit."

"If you say so..."

Silence filled the whole room as the two placed the items in the kitchen.

_'This is so awkward...'_

Although both had known each other for years, there are times where Furihata feels uncomfortable being with Akashi. With their first meeting and all, he definitely don't want to cross path with the redhead and be on his way. He'd rather choose to be someone on the background and let others accompany the emperor.

But fate was cruel to him, not granting his wish and doing the opposite instead. 

And if he was the same as before, trembling like a chihuahua in front of a lion, he would've fainted the moment Akashi rang the doorbell. 

 

"What would you like to eat, Seijuurou-san?"

"Anything is fine."

With that being said, he left the other and headed to the living room.

"Kouki, you should clean up a little, even if you are living alone."

His face flushed when he notice that there are scattered papers on where Akashi is. He was preparing for their group report and have compiled the necessary information.

"S-sorry! I forgot to clean up..."

"Its fine. Continue what you're doing."

As commanded, Furihata focused on cooking their lunch using the ingredients Akashi had bought while the other picked up the pieces of papers, reading and checking some of them if it caught his interest.

"You should consider transferring to my university, Kouki." 

The redhead suddenly commented as he looked at the papers which made the brunette stop what he was doing.

"E-eh?"

Akashi sigh before continuing. "These references are pretty old compared to what we have. The topic isn't really needed in your course as well and just a waste of time. If you go to the university that I go, surely you will learn more."

Furihata knew he should feel insulted, but he isn't, because Akashi is correct. While the redhead goes to the top university in Tokyo, the average man goes to a nearby average university. Certainly, it is  _nothing_  compared to where Akashi attends.

"And while we're at it, you should think of moving in my apartment too."

"Ehh?!" 

He was shocked to what the other person suggested. 

_'Why did the conversation led to that way?!'_

"W-what do you mean, Seijuurou-san?"

He pretended to be bind, but asking this question didn't help at all. Because the redhead's answer only throws his heart into chaos.

"I want to be with Kouki every minute of the day, that's what."

Furihata froze in his place, not knowing how to react or what to say.

 _'This is really bad_ _!'_

"Kouki."

He turned and the next thing he knew, Akashi's face is already in front of his, both arms in his waist, pulling him closer to the point of feeling the other person's breathe. A pair of red eyes seems to glitter as it stared at the hazel ones.

"What do you think?"

Furihata didn't dare to push him, as it would only be useless. He thought of excuses to answer the redhead.

"What a joke, Seijuurou-san..." He forced himself to laugh faintly before he continued. "You know I wouldn't be able to meet the standards. Much less pass the entrance exam."

"...You are right."

Furihta felt that the arms around his waist has somewhat loosen.

"T-then would you please let me go? Our lunch would be ready soon."

He carefully pushed Akashi away, only to be pulled again by the redhead.

"What about moving into my place?"

"I wouldn't be able to pay the rent even if I work part-time..."

"Kouki, your presence is enough for the payment--"

"S-seijuurou-san..."

The redhead could see the anxious face that the brunette is wearing, even if he tried to hide it. After all the times that the two spent together, Akashi knows that the other man hasn't fully open up to him. He cannot blame Furihata, as he knows his actions from before were the reason why the man was so conscious of him. It pains him to know that, nevertheless, he would not stop his advances. 

He sigh as he put some distance between them. "I respect whatever your decision on this matter, Kouki. Just tell me if you don't like the idea of it."

He walked towards the table and set it up for their lunch. The other man was dumbfounded when Akashi did not pushed him further for answers. Although he felt relieved, the feeling of guilt lingers in him.

 _'I'm sorry,_ _Seijuurou-san...'_

\-----

  
The time went by in a flash, not noticing that both of the young man hasn't spoken any word during their lunch. Furihata somehow got used to the awkward atmosphere that they sometimes share, complaining only on his head, but this is definitely different from those.

"Uhm... Seijuurou-san, a-are you mad?"

_'Dang it! I just went ahead and asked!'_

Before Akashi can give a reply to the brunette, his phone suddenly rang. Brows furrowed upon seeing who the caller is.  He seems to be displeased, but answered the call anyway and faced Furihata when it ended.

"I'm sorry. The professor called and asked me to return."

"E-eh, you're leaving?"

The redhead stood up, prepared his things and went to the door.

"Isn't that what you want?"

_'Huh?'_

A pained expression could be seen on his face, knowing that the other would not bother to stop him. After all, they don't share that kind of relationship where attention is only focused on the other.

"I'm leaving. Thank you for the hospitality."

He opened the door and just a step away from the outside when he suddenly felt a slight pull from the hem of his shirt.

"I-I'll think about your offer, Seijuurou-san... About moving in with you..."

There he saw a blushing, trembling Furihata Kouki. Hazel eyes locked with his, watery on the edges and might start crying any minute.  It amazed him to see the other's ears turn red and fingers that quiver as it reach out to him.

"That's why... P-please don't be mad at me... I'm sorry."

Akashi's heart feels light, like a boulder was lifted and replaced with flowers. He faced the brunette and cupped his cheeks.

"I'm not mad, Kouki. Just a little disappointed in myself for pushing you."

He manage to stop himself before he could do something indecent to the other.

"I'll be looking forward to your decision then."

"Mm... Be careful on your way, _Sei_..."

That's it. Something snapped within the redhead. He leaned his face and did not hesitate to kiss the brunette.

"Provoke me further and I won't be stopping with a kiss."

Furihata blushed even more as he watch the redhead disappear from his sight.

 

"That was my first kiss... Seijuurou-san, you idiot..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata Kouki moved in with Akashi Seijuurou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! *bows
> 
> I received a very positive outcome from this story and I thank you very much for that! I was really happy you know, considering that it was my first time and the kudos already reached over 20 after 24 hrs of posting it! (Yeah, small amount but I was sqealing for about 5 mins before it sinks in XD)  
> Because of the so much love and kindness from the people in here, I decided to make a sequel! (And to fulfill someone's request too hihihi ;) )  
> I was thinking of making it up to 3 parts only, but that depends on the flow and my imagination XD
> 
> Enjoy reading!
> 
> (P.S: Akashi's POV at the near end \^w^/)
> 
> Disclaimer: I definitely don't own KnB!

Two weeks have passed since _that_ incident occurred. On that day, Furihata Kouki decided to consider moving in with the emperor, Akashi Seijuurou.

But now, he _truly_ regrets saying it.

"Kouki, when are you going to move in?"

He admit that his actions from before were done on an impulse, or simply because he wanted to lighten up the young man's mood. Nonetheless, he should've just keep quiet if he wants his life to continue on being _normal._

"Eh-Ahh... that's..."  

Within those weeks, the redhead's visits increased and he became persistent, determined to  have Kouki transfer to his apartment. Not a day has passed that he did not ask the brunette about it. And while he continue with his advances, Furihata is getting a little annoyed every passing day.

' _Will an answer make him stop?'_

"M-maybe... This week? If it's okay with you, Seijuurou-san..."

Akashi's face lights up at his respond and puts on a genuine smile.

_'Oh no, wrong move! Wrong move!'_

"Why would it not be okay? I get to spend more time with Kouki after all."

He sipped his cup of coffee and took his cellphone.

"You should pack your things tonight. I texted my chauffeur to fetch you tomorrow along with your baggage."

_'Eh?! Ehh?!'_

"W-wait a minute, Seijuurou-san... Isn't it too early for me to move in? I-I mean, I just decided today and--"

" _Quick and decisive_ is my motto, Kouki. We should make haste."

He finished his coffee, stood up and is ready to leave.

"I should go home and prepare your room. See you tomorrow."

With that, Furihata was left alone, trying to figure out how he ended up in his current situation.

_'What did I do to deserve this punishment...?'_

 

The next morning, Akashi and his chauffeur arrived rather early to fetch Furihata and his luggage. The brunette wasn't even done packaging his items and was still wearing pajamas when the redhead barged into his room. He helped the other, took a light snack and after everything was done, Furihata excused himself to take a shower while having a blush on his face. It was embarrassing for him to be seen by the redhead in his pajamas, and to make it worst, the other commented it as 'cute'.

_'What in the world is cute about a man in his pajamas?!'_

When everything was set, Akashi waited inside the car while the other bid a farewell to his landlady. Surprising enough, everything was taken care of by the redhead. His payment for the month, the explanation needed by his parents and even his overprotective older brother was dealt with by Akashi. He has no idea when did the redhead get to know his family, much less interact with them.

"Did everything went well with your landlady?"

"Mm. She was shocked with the sudden decision though."

"I see. Kawaru-san, if you please."

Engines were turned on at his signal and the luxurious looking car left the vicinity, heading to where Furihata will live from now on.

 

It took twenty minutes for the whole ride, and the brunette's jaw dropped when they finally arrived at his home-to-be. He was faced with a huge building that shouts _'extravagant'_ and can't help but feel like a smurf. As expected of the place that an _Akashi_ should live in. 

Now he's questioning if his presence is even allowed to be in here.

"S-seijuurou-san, I don't think I should do this after all. A commoner like me doesn't belong here..."

"Don't be ridiculous, Kouki. You are to live with me from now on."

Without any hesitation, Akashi grabbed his hand and went directly to the elevator while the staff assisted the chauffeur in carrying Furihata's things. Within the next hours, everything was settled and the two young man took a quick break. 

"Did you like it, Kouki?"

"Eh? Ah, well...What's not to like? Your place is very classy, Seijuurou-san. I bet the girls who visited here were happy..."

His voice sounded so bitter, not even knowing why.

Akashi tilted his head,  "You're the first person to have entered this place other than me, though."

"Eh?"

"I resent the idea of other people invading my place. Not even the members of my Rakuzan team have been in here."

"T-then why--"

"You're an exception."

Furihata was sure that his heart skipped a beat and his stomach made a little frenzy. He could feel his face getting hotter too. 

"I-I'll cook us some dinner..."

"Right. I didn't notice the time."

 

The rest of the evening was very pleasant, spending it like children on their first camping experience. Akashi talked a lot on that night too. According to the redhead, he doesn't need to pay the rent, not even half of it. The brunette feels guilty about this matter and suggested that he would do the cleaning instead of hiring a maid.

The young man with crimson eyes chuckled at his suggestion."It feels like I have a wife all of a sudden."

Furihata felt the tingling sensation in his stomach again.

"We should go to sleep soon. You and I have classes tomorrow."

The brunette nodded and went on separate ways. Akashi's room is at the right side while his is on the left, doors facing each other.

"Goodnight, Kouki."

"Goodnight, Seijuurou-san.."

\-----

  
The first three days were hectic as Furihata was having a hard time adjusting to the new place. Whenever he cooks their meal, it would take a minute just to find the correct utensils to use. If he wants to clean, he has no idea where to start first. And for the longest time of living alone back in his small apartment, the other person's presence would sometimes bother him, making him more conscious if he smells or what.

But for the following days, he improved and got used on how things work. Him and Akashi would take turn on who's going to cook, depending on their schedule. Even washing the dishes has a designated day of the week for each person. Cleaning the whole space is not as hard as it used to be and the laundry isn't an issue too.

Everything is going smooth and perfect. 

 

_'Ugh...'_

That's what he thought anyway. 

"You look a little red. Is something wrong, Kouki?"

The redhead leaned to have a better look at the his face.

_'C-close! Too close!'_

Furihata did his best to not make an eye contact, afraid of  the possibility that Akashi can see through him. "S-seijuurou-san... Y-you should put your shirt on..."

"Is it not normal to be in my boxers after I have taken a bath?"

He blushed even more, stealing some glances at the other's naked upper body.

Like any other man, Akashi's shoulders are broad. His collarbone is very prominent. His arms are long and slender, packed with slight muscles, making him look not too thin or too buff. His chest is well built and there are some hints of abdominal muscles forming. The V line is also present down to his you know what. 

Furihata can't help but get jealous over the redhead's superb body. They both play basketball, so why are his not the same?

"T-that's not it..."

The other notice the discomfort of the brunette and immediately withdraw.

"I'll wear my shirt, then. If that's what Kouki wanted."

 

Times like what just happened are one of the things that  Furihata can't get used to: a half naked Akashi Seijuurou, fresh from the bath.

He was already conscious of the other man's presence, and it would double, no, triple when he came out of the bath, hair still wet and droplets flowing on his body.

It was awkward for him too to see their toothbrushes placed on the same location and mugs that pair with each other.

_'Doesn't this looks like we're cohabiting?!'_

 

 

*****

  
Technically speaking, they _are_ cohabiting. But not in a lovers kind of way. Well, not _yet_.

 

Akashi entered his room and did some paper works from the university.

_"S-seijuurou-san..."_

A smile was drawn on his face when he remembered Furihata's quivering voice every time he tries to make a move. It was endearing, adorable, cute.

But whats more _precious_  is the brunette's 'angelic smile' he happen to see on Kuroko's Birthday.

At that time, everyone was getting along so well, you wouldn't think they were enemies or rivals in the court. He was sitting beside the man who falls on his own two feet and initiated a conversation. When one of his friends talked to him, the 'angelic smile' was placed on his face. He  wondered how can someone be so pure and innocent.

Although it wasn't intended for the redhead, he wanted that smile to be directed at him. He wanted to see it again. The unknown feelings that swelled up in his heart pushed him to pursue the brunette.

And now, after years of waiting, patiently trying to be close with him, he manage to take Furihata home, spending most of the time with the other. 

 

"Kouki? Its time for me to go."

"Hmm..."

The young man with hazel eyes lazily stood up and went to the front door with him.

"Well then. I'm leaving, Kouki."

"Mm. Be careful on your way..."

It was charming to see the brunette in his pajamas along with his bed head, trying so hard to keep himself awake. An eye candy.

"Oh. I forgot something."

"Hn?"

He landed a kiss on Furihata's cheek.

 

"My daily dose of Kouki."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata had a serious talk with Akashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here! 
> 
> I was taking my time in writing this one so sorry for the late update (since chapter 2 updated one week after the first XD)  
> But even though this one was posted late, its longer that the first two to atone my sin XD
> 
> And I would like to thank Nju (Shinjuasaka-san :3) again for the fan art that you created last week! You people should stalk her tumblr too! Cuz she got some good artsss! (I approve or it, hihihi)
> 
> Enjoy reading! :)

"This is getting out of hand!" 

Furihata complained as he buried himself in his arms.

"Furihata-kun, you should minimize your voice. We're in the cafeteria." A monotone voice escaped a certain sky blue haired man's mouth.

When he lifted his face, he noticed that people who pass through them would give some quick glances with a weird look, as if he had another head. 

"S-sorry..."

 

Its been a week since Akashi and him lived together, and not much things have changed. They were in perfect harmony, with the occasional advances and stubbornness of the redhead that he can tolerate. That is, in _most_ cases.

"I don't think I can last for another week... Kuroko, Kagami, you gotta help me!"

The two young man looked at each other as if having some sort of telepathic conversation. Kagami faced him with his usual look .

"Alright. What's troubling you, Furihata?"

"Well..."

The brunette started talking from the time when Akashi offered him to move in.  Kagami's face turned sour, thinking that if he was in Furihata's situation, he would immediately refuse, afraid of the chances that the redhead would gouge out his eyes in his sleep. Kuroko's face remained as emotionless as ever. Maybe somewhere in his heart, he knows that Akashi is eyeing his friend and would make his move after some time. 

The story continued up to the current problem that he is facing.  And that is the goodbye kisses Akashi would give whenever he leaves the apartment first. Of course it bugged him, since its not _normal_ for two man, without any relationship _,_  to give kisses to the other. 

"Uwah, that bastard's definitely bullying you." 

"Y-you think so?"

"What else could it be?! But man, his ways of bullying is so messed up."

Thinking back to those times, maybe Kagami is right. Maybe Akashi is bullying him because of what happened during the Winter Cup finals when they were first years. Maybe Akashi can't forgive him and now, he's taking revenge. Maybe Akashi planned this all along, so that when Furihata lives with him, a murder can be done with ease. Maybe Akashi--

"You are wrong, Kagami-kun."

"Eh?"

Kuroko had one last sipped of his vanilla shake before he continued. "Akashi-kun is being affectionate with you, Furihata-kun. _Probably._ "

_'Affectionate? Probably?!'_

"Haaah?! Is bullying affectionate to you huh, Kuroko?!" 

"He has his own ways."

That left Furihata in a daze. Kagami's conclusion is more logical compared to Kuroko, but the smaller man knows Akashi way more than him. If he had to choose between the two on who to believe, he would definitely go for Kuroko who's more familiar with the redhead's peculiarity. 

But wait, _Akashi,_ being _affectionate_  with him? Does he really mean it?

Furihata doesn't see that as a good thing.

_'Whyyyyyy?!'_

"Furihata-kun?"

The brunette was brought back to earth when the other peered at him. 

"Is everything alright?"

"K-kuroko,"

_'If that is how it is, then I need help!'_

He desperately grabbed the smaller man's shoulder and wore his serious face. "Tell me what to do!"

 

\-----

Drinks? Check. Snacks? Check. CD? Check. Furihata Kouki courage meter? Its on max.

All that is left is for the redhead to show up.

_'Tonight, I-I'll squeeze the truth out of him!'_

According to the sky blue haired man, what he needed is a serious talk with Akashi. Rather than going around the bush, pondering of what the other person thinks or feel, it would be better if he ask him directly and face it like a man. That's why tonight, with the aid of the movie and snacks, he will spill everything to the redhead, and the other should do the same.

_'Easier said than done...'_

That's right. Even if opening it up  will help, this is Akashi we're talking about. Just thinking about the deadly glare he would give upon starting the topic is enough to scare the brunette and leave him whimpering.

But what else is he suppose to do? The redhead's actions are somewhat misleading and he needs to make it clear with the other person. He needs the answers to the questions that's been bothering him ever since.

"Thank you for waiting, Kouki." 

Akashi approached him after taking a bath and wearing his pajamas. The pleasant smell of soap and shampoo lingers in Furihata's nose. 

"It's okay, should we start?"

He nodded and the brunette pressed the 'play' button on the remote. 

"Kouki."

"Yes, Seijuurou-san?"

Crimson eyes twinkle in the darkness of the room and the young man sat closer to the other.

"Thank you for the initiative of doing this."

"Eh? Ahh... I just thought that taking a breather sometimes will be good for you, since you're so busy nowadays."

The redhead smiled. "Is that so? I'm happy that you're worried about me."

_'There it is again...'_

The gorgeous smile, gentle actions and passionate words, Akashi is doing it _again._ Furihata can't help but blush every time he does it. And later tonight, he will know why he is doing all of this. 

 

Thirty minutes have passed and Furihata can't focus on the movie at all. He can't find the correct timing as well. Not to mention, his right shoulder is against the other's left, adding to the tension he is feeling.

He was practicing the whole time on how to start his goal when the redhead paused the movie.

"Kouki, you seems restless. You've been fidgeting for a while."

"Eh- ahh- well, that is..."

_'Now's my chance!'_

He shifted in his seat and sat in a seiza position.

"S-seijuuro-san, I need to talk with you."

The other stared at him for a while and sat in a seiza position too.

"Go ahead."

"Uhmm..."

Now that he was given with a chance, it hit him hard when he doesn't know where to start. Akashi is the type of person who listens, but letting him wait might turn into a bad thing.

"I have an impression that you are not sure on what to say. Should we talk later?"

Crimson eyes focused on him. It was sharp and beautiful as usual, but deep within lies a concern to the other. 

"N-no, it's fine..."

He took a deep breathe that made his mind clear on where to begin.

 

 

"Why do you always give me a goodbye kiss?" 

 

 

A drop of sweat rolled down on his face when there was no reaction from the redhead. 

_'Oh god, is he a-angry?'_

"I-I don't mean to say its a bad thing... No- wait- I mean- Its a good thing- Ahh- No- Its not good, but not bad either... Its just--"

"Kouki."

"Y-yes?"

Akashi crossed his arms before he speaks. "I wouldn't understand if you talk like that."

"Y-yes..."

The brunette was so embarrassed about the way he stutter and lowered his head. He cleared his throat and took a deep breathe again.

"W-what I mean to say is... I-its troubling me whenever y-you do that... A-and I don't think its normal to kiss another guy too..."

He glanced at the redhead. Still no reaction.

"Y-you've been kind to me, let me live in with you, and you sometimes do things that you would do to a g-girl... I-it bothers me when you do those..."

"And?"

"A-and I asked my friends about it... Kagami said you were b-bullying me, but that doesn't seems to be the case..."

"Me? Bullying you? Not in a million years, Kouki."

He finally manage to gain his courage and looked at Akashi straight in the eye. "I-if its not like that, then I want to know _why_..."

Silence surrounded the room, making things awkward for the brunette. His hands are shaking and his feet starts to feel numb because of the sitting position he's in.

 

All of a sudden, the redhead chuckled, followed by his genuine smile. 

" _Why,_ you say..."

He abruptly pushed Furihata on the floor and straddled him, face close to the other.

"It's because you're my _lover._ " 

Hazel eyes widen at what Akashi said. 

"L-Lover... W-when did that happened?!"

"Oh? You don't remember? I asked you at Kuroko's birthday, and you said 'yes'."

"Huh?!"

 

\-----

Furihata was talking to his friend when the 'angelic smile' flashed on his face. The other young man wanted it to be directed at him. He wants to see it again. He yearns for it.

And the only way he knows how is to be friends with him.

"Furihata-kun, can I become friends with you?"

"Y-yes! Absolutely!"

"Is it alright if we call each other in our given names?"

"Y-yes! Absolutely!"

"Going out together is fine too, right?" 

  "Y-yes! Absolutely!"

Akashi stared at him for a moment, a smile forming in his face.

"Then... How about dating each other?"

  "Y-yes! Absolutely!"

 

Now that the redhead mentioned it, Furihata does remember having that kind of conversation.

He dug his own grave.

"W-Wait  that was--"

_'My brain was malfunctioning because of fear you know!!!'_

Akashi run his thumb at the brunette's cheek.

"I'm very happy that you accepted at that time. And up until today, I'm happy as well." 

"E-eh?"

"I was planning on asking you to a date today, but you made a move first. An _indoor date_  is not that bad, I suppose."

"I-indoor... Date?"

"Let's do this again next time."

  "W-wait Seijuurou-san," 

The brunette gently pushed the redhead away from his face, listening to his instinct that tells him Akashi will attempt to do a kiss any moment.

"I thought we were friends..."

"I wouldn't do this to a 'friend'."

"I-I'm a guy... A-and you're okay with that? Are you g-gay...?"

"I don't think I am. Kouki is just special."

Once again, he leaned in closer to Furihata's face, only to be stopped by him. The other man averted his eyes, avoiding the ruby orbs that burned with passion.

"B-but I'm plain and ordinary and normal... It would be a waste if an _Akashi_  were to go out with me..."

"Kouki."

There was a hint of anger in the redhead's voice that made him look at the other, surprise to see the furrowed eyebrows.

"Don't call it as a _waste._ "

He lifted Furihata's chin, staring properly at his hazel eyes before he continued. "I never thought of it like that, so stop degrading yourself. I hate it when you do that."

"Eh?"

"You are cute, adorable and lovely. Your kindness is what I like the most."

The way Akashi described him with affectionate eyes made his face burn with a blush and heart that beats non-stop. 

"You have so many good qualities in you. Be proud of that."

His whole face is now painted with red and doesn't know how to act after the other's confession.

"T-thank you, Seijuurou-san."

"You're welcome."  

It startle him when the redhead kissed his forehead and gave him a hug. Maybe he was unaware of it, but he return the hug back. 

"Kouki," He whispered something in Furihata's ear. "I want to kiss."

"W-what...?"

_'I thought this problem was solved!'_

"You said you hate it, so I have to ask for a permission."

He nibbled the brunette's earlobe that made him released a small _eek_.

"Can I?"

"S-seijuurou-san I--"

 

His phone suddenly rang.

 

_'Nice timing!'_

His face brighten upon seeing who the caller is. "I-I'm sorry. Its Kuroko."

"Tetsuya?"

Akashi was irritated but didn't say anything and let Furihata left the room to answer the call. 

 

"Tsk. Interrupting at the most important moment."

He looked at the door where the brunette exited. "You're timing is _way_ too perfect, Tetsuya."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please see the notes
> 
> Please read the notes
> 
> Seriously, don't skip the notes or you won't understand anything XD
> 
> I beg of you, read the notes even if its long XD
> 
> You really need to read it
> 
> You MUST read it XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~~~ 
> 
> First of all, I'm so sorry for disappointing you since I didn't post anything last week, and it could continue for a while because of various reasonssss... Some of you might hate me already so I did my best to write this. I'm really sorryyyyy~~~ TAT
> 
> There are a lot of reasons why I couldn't post my work that you've been expecting, especially now that we know Akashi and Furihata are lovers. The main cause is, my buddy (the laptop) is having a malfunction right now, specifically the keys. It started last week and I don't know what to do about it! T_T I can't type properly, so my drafts remain as drafts up till this day T__T What's worse, classes starts on July too (in our school's case) and I can't afford to have my buddy malfunctioning w hen I know essays and researches could happen any day T^T
> 
> I already asked my mom to let one of her friends check up Lappy. So before she could take it away, I did my best to put up with the malfunctioning just to update you guys (Because I love you too much ;D) Mom knows how important my buddy is to me, so it wouldn't take long. I think...
> 
> Another cause is the freaking amount of family gatherings we have. (the father's day, my aunt and uncle's silver anniversary, birthday of my deceased grandfather, etc.) Being with my clowns cousins made me forgot about my social life in the internet so I'm sorry for that one hihi ^w^
> 
>  
> 
> My real objective for today is to let you guys have a peek at the scenes I'll be posting once Lappy is cured. These were the once I typed before the malfunctioning occurred and are unedited, so please bear with my wrong spellings and grammar if you found any. They're initial drafts too, so there might be some changes in the final ones. I'll be posting two chapters once I get back, so look forward to it! (One is AoKi, the next story that I'm planning after 24/7 with You, and the other is continuation of AkaFuri)
> 
> Enjoy reading!
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: a little smut (I don't know if it can be considered as smut) and scary scene ahead! /^w^/

**AoKi: Necromancer  
**

 

"Hey."

_Huh?_

"Kise... Ryouta, right?"

_What..._

"Do you want to live?"

Kise doesn't remember what he responded in his dream. Even the image of the person who talked to him was all blurry and can't understand what it was about.

The only thing he recall is the deep and soothing voice that echoed in his head.

 

==========

 

"Could you hurry up and order?"

A tall and tan person came into view when he looked up to see who was taking their order. Correction, _his_ order. They arrived at a family restaurant a few minutes ago and got VIP seats, but this waiter definitely do not treat him as a VIP.

_Does this person don't know who I am?_

"Uhmm... I can't decide..."

He heard the other sighed and spoke. "I recommend the Chicken in a White Sauce set or the Cordon Bleu set."

"I'll take the Cordon Bleu."

Before the waiter left, his navy blue eyes stared at the golden ones. Kise is starting to feel uncomfortable and it escalated when he talked once more. "Wait for me outside. I have something to tell you."

_Excuse me?!_

 

==========

 

_I should go home, fast._

Before he could exit the narrow alley, a hooded man blocked the way and it doesn't look like he has any intention of moving aside.

_Man, now another person is hindering me._

Kise composed himself. "Excuse me sir, but would you let me pass through?"

The man didn't respond and walked towards him.

"Um, sir?"

He peered at the man's face, only to be horrified by a sinister smile and two bloodshot eyes that stared intensely at him.

 

 

 

**AkaFuri: 24/7 with You part 4**

 

"Are you mocking me, Tetsuya?"

"What do you mean, Akashi-kun?"

The redhead took a sip from the instant coffee he ordered. Even Furihata's homemade coffee taste better.

"Don't pretend. I know full well that you are trying to stop me."

Sky blue orbs stared at the crimson ones before he spoke. "I'm only doing it for Furihata-kun's sake. Kagami-kun wants to help too, but he backed out knowing its against you."

 

===========

 

"Ah, welcome back, Seijuurou-san."

He wasn't sure if the man responded or he simply didn't heard the redhead. Its quite unusual for him to go home and not bother Furihata at all. He just sat there at the sofa, massaging the space between his eyes. Something must've happen for him when he went back to Kyoto to be stressed out like this.

The brunette added the other ingredients before he left it to boil. He walked towards Akashi and peered at his face. Hazel eyes sparkled with concern.

"Seijuurou-san, are you okay?"

 

==========

 

"N-no... Wait..."

He gripped his shoulders when the redhead noticed the trembling hands of Furihata.

"What's wrong?"

He refused to look at him straight in the eyes. "I... D-don't like this..."

"Its fine. I'll be gentle."

He nibbled the brunette's ear, kissing his neck down to his collarbone. His hand made its way under the other's clothes and felt the smooth skin lying under. He directly touched his waist, his chest and finally, his nipple.

"Ngh...! S-seijuurou-san, d-dont..."

He smirked and leaned in to whisper something. "I know you like this, Kouki."

"E-eh?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner in a restaurant with Furihata Kouki would've been perfect if not for one thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeeeeepssss!!!
> 
> I'm finally, FINALLY back!  
> Well, not really. School started so I won't updated that much, but at least I'm back~~   
> I missed the people in here so much! Thank you for still supporting me even though I was away for more than a month! 
> 
> This is pretty long so enjoy reading!

Furihata Kouki received a message during the last class he needs to attend for the day. He was surprised to see who the sender was, stating his business that he wants to have a dinner outside with the brunette.

_'Ugh... This really feels like we're l-l-lovers...'_

Although he complained about them dating again and again in his head, he knows there's nothing he can do to change the redhead's mind. Akashi is determined to love him with all that he had, and he knows he should do the same. But in one way or another, he just  _can't_.

_'I should at least reply and agree with whatever he wants...'_

 

The feeling of standing beside an _Akashi_  is too much to handle for an ordinary and average person like him. He felt guilty for ruining the perfect man's future by being with him instead of someone in the same level as Akashi. So rather than loving the person back, he should stop himself and wait for the time when the redhead gets bored, before he drowns and sinks deeper in the overflowing love.

A few seconds later after replying, the other person replied back. Akashi is already at the university's cafeteria, waiting for the brunette.

_'So fast!'_

The redhead had done this specially for him, and his face turned red the moment he imagined the young man waiting for him at their school grounds, just like how a boyfriend should do.

_'I-I'll go there immediately after my class.'_

 

\-----

"Hello, Akashi-kun. Its rare to see you here."

There was no immediate respond from the redhead.

Akashi was suppose to surprise the brunette for their dinner, but the thought of seeing the other again made him fail to do so. After he texted Furihata, a sky blue haired man joined him and initiated a conversation. It was a perfect meeting to talk about the previous incident regarding with his lover.

"Its good to see you too, Tetsuya. I have something I need to talk with you."

Kuroko nodded and sipped his vanilla shake. "What is it?"

"About Kouki."

"Furihata-kun?"

"Your interventions are unnecessary. I would appreciate it if you let us be."

"I don't remember doing any 'unnecessary' actions though."

Crimson eyes narrowed and the atmosphere in the cafeteria suddenly turned heavy. The other students near the two started to panic and left one by one.

"Are you mocking me, Tetsuya?"

"What do you mean, Akashi-kun?"

The redhead took a sip from the instant coffee he ordered to calm his nerves down, only to worsen the tension. Furihata's homemade coffee taste a million times better.

"Don't pretend. I know full well that you are trying to stop me."

Sky blue orbs stared at the red ones before he spoke. "I'm only doing it for Furihata-kun's sake. Kagami-kun wants to help too, but he backed out knowing its against you."

"You should have followed his example."

Kuroko could sense the patience of the other reaching its limit. If they talked any further, who knows what would happen to him and to the university.

He sighed. "Alright. I won't do anything 'unnecessary'. But remember this Akashi-kun, if something happens to Furihata-kun, I'll never forgive you."

"You have my word."

There was silence between them as their eyes met with each other again. A storm rumbled, as if a lightning would hit either of the two if they stop from staring, turning into ashes and dust.

 

Until a brunette came with gentle hazel eyes that stopped the tension at a call of a name.

"Seijuurou-san!"

The image of a running and panting Furihata burned in Akashi's red orbs and lifted the heavy atmosphere surrounding the area. His facial features soften the moment he had a clear view of the brunette.

"Sorry for making you wait... Huh? Kuroko, what are you doing here?"

"My class ended a while ago. And while waiting for Kagami-kun, I had a  _nice_  chat with Akashi-kun."

"That's great then."

Furihata's face lit up at a thought of an idea. "Oh, that's right! Would you like to join us? We're having dinner outside and-"

Oblivious to the situation before he arrived, Akashi grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.

"Kouki, Tetsuya might have some other plans. Besides, this is a day for  _us,_ not with  _others._ "

The redhead stood up and bid a farewell to the other before they left. Furihata looked like he's being dragged around but doesn't complain about Akashi's action. He realizes that the taller man is in a foul mood and it's best if he doesn't comment anything about it.

 

The sour atmosphere didn't last long upon entering the place. Akashi is used to eat in a five-star restaurant, but considering that this is the brunette's first time, he chose a place with a light and friendly ambiance that those formal and classy ones.

"Choose whatever you like, Kouki."

"Eh-ahh... Uhm..."

Truth to be told, Furihata didn't know what to order or what would be good to eat. Seeing him fret about it made Akashi lift his lips and form a smile. He ordered the same meal for the other and later on, felt delighted when the brunette told him how delicious it was.

"If it is to your liking, we can have our dinner here every friday."

"Eh? Ah, no!"

He was taken aback by what he said. "No?"

"I-its too much trouble on your part, a-and... This looks expensive..."

"Money doesn't matter, Kouki."

"Y-yes it does... I don't want you spending it on me when you can use it on other things better than this..."

The redhead understood the other, and come up with another suggestion instead.

"How about I cook it for you?"

Furihata's eyes widen. "You can do that?!"

"I can pretty much deduce the ingredients used in this dish. Though I can't give you the assurance that it would taste the same."

Akashi didn't expect it, but the legendary 'Angelic Smile' flashed from the brunette's face. "Thank you, Seijuurou-san! That would be good enough!"

If smiles can melt, Akashi would be a puddle by now. 

 

The night was pleasant and everything is going so well. It would've been perfect if not for one thing: A call.

 

From his  _dearest_  father.

 

He clicked his tongue and answered immediately, letting Furihata hear their conversation.

"Yes?"

There is a hint of irritation in his voice. And as the call goes on, his brows furrowed deeper that before.

He was called to be informed that his presence is needed for an important meeting back in Kyoto. Seeing their business partners is important, but Furihata Kouki is more important to him than that.

"Father, I too have matters in my hand. I just can't leave--"

The brunette heard a man shouting at the top of his voice from the other line. Rather than shouting, it feels like he was  _roaring._ It gave shivers all over his body.

Akashi didn't even flinch and noticed how Furihata quiver with fear. His eyes narrowed further and ended the call in a disrespectful matter. He faced the other once more.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go to Kyoto."

"E-eh? Right now?"

"I'll text Kawaru-san to fetch you here once you're done eating."

He leaned closer to him and kissed his forehead.

"Enjoy the evening, Kouki."

With that, Akashi left the place and Furihata was hanging in the air, still processing what just happened.

 

\-----

Akashi arrived in their main house, only to find out that their business partners have left but would be back tomorrow for another boring meeting.

_'I left Kouki alone for nothing.'_

Disappointed, he clicked his tongue and went directly to his father's office.

"Father, I have arrived."

Akashi Masaomi faced him, a man brimming with power and authority.

"Ah, Seijuurou, my son. Its a shame you didn't caught up to them."

He went back to his paper works before continuing. "What took you so long?"

His voice was cold and dangerous. The redhead is used to this and retorted back in the same manner.

"It doesn't concern you."

His father gave him a glare and he glared back, not wanting to back down even to his own parent.

Masaomi smirked. "I scared your woman didn't I? That's why you ended the call when I shouted."

"Are you putting a spy on me?"

He laughed at his accuse. "I didn't. The noise around you gave it away. People chatting, plates clattering... Even the sweet sound of violin penetrated my ears. I figured out you were in a date and I ruined it."

The conversation seemed to drag on, so Akashi turned his back to his father and went for the door.

"We're not done yet, Seijuurou." Masaomi hissed but the redhead didn't stop walking.

When he clutched the door knob and is ready to leave, the older man talked once more which made him froze completely.

"Break of that fling of yours. You're gonna get married anyway."

He glared at his father. "What..."

"Seijuurou, you are engaged to the daughter of our business partner."

 

\-----

Its been five days since Akashi left for Kyoto. Being alone in the huge apartment made him feel like its been years since the last time they saw each other.

He checked his phone in hopes of being contacted by the redhead.

_'No calls or messages today either...'_

The brunette figured out it was getting late and decided to cook something to distract himself from the loneliness.

He started chopping, then prepared the broth and let it simmer for a while. When he was about to add the meat, the door clicked, revealing a redhead in a black suit.

He was excited to see the other, but tries to hide it and composed himself.

"Ah, welcome back, Seijuurou-san."

He wasn't sure if the man responded or he simply didn't heard the redhead. Its quite unusual for him to go home and not bother Futihata at all. Not to mention, he was away for five days and he didn't jump at the brunette. He just sat there at the sofa, massaging the space between his eyes. Something must've happen to him when he went back to Kyoto to be stressed out like this.

The brunette added the other ingredients before he left it to boil. He walked towards Akashi and peered at his face. Hazel eyes sparkled with concern.

"Seijuurou-san, are you okay?"

"...Kouki."

He sounded so weak and tired that Furihata's worry have grown further.

"I'll get you some water."

He took a step but a hand grabbed his wrist which made him turn to face the other.

"I'm fine, Kouki. But I would like to cuddle you for a bit."

This is his first request upon returning, and the brunette doesn't have the heart to reject it.

"O-okay..."

"Here, sit on my lap."

Akashi leaned his back against the sofa and Furihata sat on his thighs, chest against the other's chest and face looking at the other's face. It was weird for him to look down a bit since he was elavated a little and Akashi looking up to him.

"I-is this fine with you?"

"Yeah."

The redhead buried his face in the brunette's chest and his hands unconscious ran through the red locks.

The two went silent after a while and enjoyed this precious moment. If this is what Akashi needs to return his strength, Furihata would gladly support him.

 

"Kouki."

It surprised him when he suddenly spoke.

"Hm?"

In a matter of seconds, the redhead pushed him down into the sofa and topped him.

"Eh? Ehh?! S-seijuurou-san?!"

_'Why do I feel like this had happen before?!'_

The other didn't respond and stare at him instead. Akashi always does that, but this one feels different. His eyes are cold and showed no emotion towards the brunette.

"S-seijuurou-san...?"

He didn't know what to do. Does he let the redhead do what he wants or push him aside?

"Eek!"

It was already late for him to decide when the other kissed his neck.

"N-no... Wait..."

He gripped the other's shoulders and noticed his own trembling hands.

"What's wrong?"

Furihata refused to look at him straight in the eyes. "I... D-don't like this..."

"Its fine. I'll be gentle."

He nibbled the brunette's ear, kissing his neck down to his collarbone. His hand made its way under the other's clothes and felt the smooth skin lying under. He directly touched his waist, his belly button, his chest and finally, his nipple.

"Ngh...! S-seijuurou-san, d-don't..."

He smirked and leaned in to whisper something. "I know you like this, Kouki."

"E-eh?"

Akashi continued to tease his nipple while leaving love bites in his neck. Furihata doesn't understand why the redhead is doing this, but one thing is clear to him: He is about to be eaten, and he doesn't like it. Not in this way.

"Seijuurou-san, I mean it! Ngh...! Hah... I don't like this!"

"You mean you don't like it  _here?_ "

Akashi flicked his nipple before  running a finger in his abdomen and grabbed his crotch.

"Nghhh!"

"How about in  _here?_ "

Tears are forming in his eyes and his voice starts to shake.

"N-no... I'm s-scared..."

"Don't be. I promise I'll be gentle."

His words are meant to calm the brunette down, but it had an opposite effect instead. His words are... Empty. They hold no meaning at all, and thats what scares Furihata.

 

Is this the real Akashi Seijuurou?

The person he lived with, was it a fake?

 

His thoughts were interrupted when the redhead massaged his crotch through his clothes.

"Seijuurou-san!"

He reached for the man's wrist to stop the motion but his hand was swatted away.

Akashi is getting aggressive.

"P-please, Seijuurou-san! Stop this!"

He tried again, but both of his hands were pinned by Akashi's left hand while the right explored his lower region.

"S-Sei... Seijuurou!!"

Tears rolled down on his face and his sobs are getting louder. The redhead doesn't seem to mind and continued what he started. He slowly slipped his hand inside of the-

_*Slap!*_

"SEIJUUROU!!!"


	6. Extra: Necromancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A necromancer exist for its vassal, and a vassal exist for its necromancer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say that when I get back, I'll post two chapters. One is the continuation of AkaFuri and the other AoKi.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

"Hey."

_Huh?_

 

"Kise... Ryouta, right?"

_What..._

 

"Do you want to live?"

  
  


Kise doesn't remember what he responded in his dream. Even the image of the person who talked to him was all blurry and can't understand what it was about.

The only thing he recall is the deep and soothing voice that echoed in his head.

Pushing the thoughts away, he stood up and went directly to the bathroom. He had a photoshoot scheduled this afternoon and since he woke up early, he wanted to take a stroll before going to the agency. 

 

It was weird for him to spot a horizontal scar just below his waist upon seeing his own reflection in the mirror. It wasn't too big to be noticed, but not too small either to be completely ignored. Good thing only a small portion can be seen from the front and the rest are on the side.

_Where does this come from?_

Kise convinced himself that it was one of the many scars he got from his childhood days. 

After 30 minutes in the bathroom, he took a light meal and wore fashionable clothes that suit the image of a model. When he exited his apartment, his big sister called, reminding him of the photoshoot.

'Yes, yes, I know Reiko nee-san. Geez, I'm not a kid anymore, I'm a full grown adult!'

He pouted when he heard his sister laugh. _'Okay, okay. But my 21 year old brother is still a 'kid' to me.'_

They bickered around for a while before the call ended. Kise smiled at the simple conversation he had with his sister. It was Reiko, the eldest, who also did a modelling job when she was in her teens, convinced him to do it as well. Now she works as the secretary at the agency that Kise does his modelling.

Thinking about her made him wonder what Ryoko nee-san was up to. She was the second eldest and their age are close too. While both him and Reiko got into the entertainment industry, Ryoko pursued a different career and aims to be a doctor. As of now, she is suffering the hectic life of a college student completing her thesis.

 

While walking through the city, he noticed a crowd gathering at the opening of an alley. There were policemen at the scene, trying to regulate the commotion and some are investigating on what happened.

Curious, Kise approached the crowd. He saw a man lying at the concrete of the dark alley, covered in his own blood. He was sure that the man was dead from all the blood he lost. Whispers of the people caught his attention.

"What a terrible thing."

"They said he was stabbed eight times."

"Seriously? Who on earth would do this?"

"This makes it the eleventh victim."

They continued to gossip until Kise realized the news headline last week.

For the past month, numerous murders are committed and all of the victims died in the same way. Police confirms it that those actions were done by a serial killer.

He could feel the goosebumps at the back of his neck and started to walk away, afraid of getting caught up in the mess and headed straight to the agency.

 

\-----

"Oh my, Ryo-chan! Did you really have a scar below your waist?!"

Kise put on his clothes before facing his manager. The photoshoot went well and they were about to have a meal with the staff when he was called.

"Ah, right. About that. Yukina-san, do you have any ointment for it?"

"Gosh, I don't have any! You know taking care of your skin is important as a model and you still--!"

"Ehehehe. Sorry..." He made a sad look, matching with puppy eyes and a little pout. "You won't help me?"

It was super effective and she decided to buy a high quality of lotion for him. 

"Yay! I love you, Yukina-san!"

He gave her a bear hug before they joined the others for their dinner.

This is how Kise is outside of his work. Cheerful, jolly, friendly and so vibrant, radiating like the sun that it hurts the eye. His puppy-like character attracts older women the most and can't resist but to give in to the point that its annoying. But because of his job as a model, Kise has to be cool and composed in front of the camera, capturing the hearts of both gender with his pretty and sexy looks. 

Nevertheless, no matter how likable he is, there will always be an exception.

 

"Could you hurry up and order?" 

A tall and tan person came into view when he looked up to see who was taking their order. Correction,  _his_ order. They arrived at a family restaurant a few minutes ago and got VIP seats, but this waiter definitely do not treat him as a VIP.

_Does this person don't know who I am?_

"Uhmm... I can't decide..."

He heard the other sighed and spoke. "I recommend the Chicken in a White Sauce set or the Cordon Bleu set."

"I'll take the Cordon Bleu."

Before the waiter left, his navy blue eyes stared at the golden ones.  Kise is starting to feel uncomfortable and it escalated when he talked once more. "Wait for me outside. I have something to tell you."

_Excuse me?!_

 

"Did you know him, Ryo-chan?"

"No! I don't even know his name!"

His manager giggled. "Then it must be a confession!"

He doesn't understand how his manager thinks of it that way, because to him it was like a thug picking a fight on a weakling. 

_Who would wait for you, idiot!_

 

Everyone had a good time while laughing and talking with each other. Kise was trying his best to act normal even after what happened. It bugged him what the other person wants to say to him, since it doesn't happen everyday to get a 'confession' from a  _man_.

Time continued to run and the night is getting colder every second. The rest of the staff decided to have a round two at a different location and drink among themselves. Although Kise is at the legal age, he refused the offer and went on the other direction. Tomorrow is a weekday too and he needed to attend his classes if he wants to pass.

"Be careful on your way, Ryo-chan!"

He waved at his manager and continued to walk faster than his normal pace. He definitely doesn't want to get involve with  _someone_ tonight, regardless of what they have to say. 

"Oi."

Feeling the pressure of sharp eyes staring at his back, Kise suddenly ran at his top speed without thinking or looking back. He could hear the other person calling out and cursing him, until it died away when he was far enough. 

 

Its been a while for him to run like a headless chicken, resulting to multiple pain in the lungs, heart and knees. He hid himself in a narrow alley, just in case the other person had caught up to him. 

A sigh escaped the blonde's mouth as he lean his head against the cold concrete wall. Today is totally not his day. First, he saw a crime scene with its victim. Second, he was exhausted because of his photoshoot, not to mention the scar that ruined his perfect body and lastly, an unknown man is hunting him. It couldn't get any worse, could it?

_I should go home, fast._

Before he could exit the narrow alley, a hooded man blocked the way and it doesn't look like he has any intention of moving aside. 

_Man, now another person is hindering me._

Kise composed himself. "Excuse me sir, but would you let me pass through?"

The man didn't respond and walked towards him. 

"Um, sir?"

He peered at the man's face, only to be horrified by a sinister smile and two bloodshot eyes that stared intensely at him.

Before he could talk again, a punch landed on his stomach that made him fell to the ground. He was cringing because of the pain when the stranger kicked him on the side.

"Ugh!"

The kicking continued until Kise grabbed the leg responsible for his bruises. 

"What the hell is your problem?!"

Again, the other didn't respond but gave him an even creepier smile. He took something out of his pocket and the blonde could tell that it was a utility knife. 

He struggled while the stranger was trying to get his leg out. "W-wait! Chill, man! What did I even do to you?!"

Kise didn't notice that the leg was no longer in his grasp and received a heavy blow in the chest. The man got him by the neck, raised him up and laughed maniacally before stabbing him in the stomach.

"Aaghh!"

It got deeper, until blood was visible and soiled the stranger's hand. He immediately slumped down, feeling dizzy and numb from the loss of blood. 

"S-someone..."

He doesn't want to die. Not yet. He has many things he planned for his life and so much more to experience. And if he really is going to die today, at least make it less painful and not in this kind of place.

_So this is it?_

Kise doesn't have the strength to fight back or to scream for help. All he could do was to feel his blood gushing out of his body and humbly receive death. 

The man pointed the utility knife to his neck and is slowly pushing it while grinning. Blood started to drip as the depth increased. The blonde closed his eyes, finding it unnatural to remember his dream last night.

_"Do you want to live?"_

_Of course I do... Idiot..._

  
  


 

"Oi."

"Didn't I told you to wait?"

Something smooth and soft touched his lips.

After that, Kise lost his consiousness, not knowing what happened after getting a wound in the neck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend helping Furihata of his problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLYYYY! I was able to update it even though it took sooo long... I hope you guys don't hate me because of this :3 So many things happened for the past months like exams and passing of projects. Then there's this stupid research thingy... But then our Intramurals (something like a sport fest) is coming, so I'm taking a break from academic stuff and can focus on other things like sports and my social life hahaha I might be able to update this one next week. Hopefully...
> 
> And also, I don't want to write this next chapter... Because its sad and kinda mellow, which doesn't suit me at all XD
> 
> With that being said, I apologize ahead of time if I can't bring out the characters' feelings in this chap.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

_*slap!*_

 

"SEIJUUROU!"

 

Akashi was brought back to earth due to the stinging pain in his cheek. 

The loud yell made him come back to his senses, as if waking up from a dream.

But even if he was having a sweet dream a few minutes ago, he wished he hadn't. Because when he woke up, all he see is his loved one, crying.

"... Kou...ki?"

The brunette continued to sob. He tried to cover his face with his arm in attempt to hide his face, as well as to protect himself from the possible harm.

"Kouki, why are you--"

He was interrupted when the other pushed him and directly ran to his room, slamming the door without saying a word. In normal circumstances, Akashi would have been offended. But the way Furihata raised his voice, which he  _doesn't_ do, he knows something is wrong. 

He hurriedly followed and knocked the door. "Kouki, lets talk about this."

"Go... Away...!"

His voice was shaking. The redhead could feel his heart getting heavier every second.

"Kouki,  _please._ I must have done something inappropriate. I want to discuss it with you."

There was no response. Silence surrounds the whole room as Akashi waits for an answer. It didn't took long for the door to opened slowly, but he didn't expect what he would see.

Furihata eyes were red from crying, avoiding eye contact. His body is slightly shaking and his bag, he was carrying his school bag.

"I-I'll go sleep at my friend's house..."

"Why...?"

The brunette lowered his head and started to cry again.

"I... d-don't think I'll be  _safe_  here..."

Without wasting another minute, he walked past through the redhead and went for the main door. He was abruptly stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist but this time, it was the brunette's turn to swat the hand away and ignore everything.

"Kouki, please let's talk--"

A door was harshly slammed in front of him.

 

 

\-----  
His tears and sobs didn't stop even when he already reached the station. His face must have looked ridiculous, judging from the people's face who are passing by. But he didn't care. Not one bit.

Furihata rubbed his swollen eyes and tried to calm his nerves. What happened to him this day was too much for his weak heart.

 

His eyes burn.

His chest throb with pain.

His heart, it feels like its withering away.

 

It hurts.

 

To the point of breaking down inside.

_'What should I do...'_

Tears formed again after remembering the situation he's in. He has nowhere to go and no one to ask for help. He only brought his bag with him, filled with books but no money. He has no spare clothes, no cellphone, no food.

Furihata is more or less like a homeless beggar.

_'I wanna go home...'_

But  _where_ is his home?

"Kuh..." Tears continued to roll as he sat down in one of the benches. The brunette hugged his knees and tried to think of a plan now that he left the redhead's apartment.

_'Should I go back to my previous place?'_

Yes, he considered going back to his old place, where he lived before he moved in with Akashi. But going back would mean danger and is too risky, especially when the redhead knows its way there and might try to ask the landlady.

_'Then where should I-'_

"Furihata-kun?"

When he raised his head, a familiar face greeted him with unwavering sky blue eyes.

"Kuroko..."

The smaller man tilted his head to the shocked response.

"Yes, it's me. Is there something wrong?"

For the first time this day, someone asked him if he was okay. It made his tears fall down again.

"K-kurokooo..."

Kuroko doesn't know what to do or how to react to this kind of situation. He didn't know why his friend is crying and what was he doing here in the station.

He sat beside the brunette and tried to tap its back in attempt to comfort him.

"Do you need my company, Furihata-kun? I can stay with you for a while."

" _Hic..._ Thank y-you, Kuroko..."

He let the other cry until his voice became hoarse and his eyes became bulgy, numb and red. Honesty, so many question filled the sky blue-haired man's brain, but he decided to ask them later when his friend calmed down and is ready to answer.

All of a sudden, Furihata whispered something which he isn't sure if it was addressed to him.

"I'm scared...  _Hic..._  That wasn't him.  _Hic..._ It isn't him..."

Kuroko was perplexed, although it doesn't show much in his face. Hearing the brunette said those words and based on his facial expression, he somehow understood the situation.

 

Akashi Seijuurou had done something to him, to his friend.

 

It soured Kuroko's mood.

_'And after the warning that I gave him...'_

"Furihata-kun, why don't we talk at my place. All of the trains would soon be packed with people if we do not leave."

The brunette understood what he meant and fixed himself. He decided that for today, he should be away from the redhead as much as possible, then find solutions to his problems later.

 

 

\-----

Kuroko's apartment was homey and felt nice. He could feel the welcoming ambiance of the place itself. Furihata relaxed upon entering the doorway.

"Please make yourself at home."

While removing their shoes, a tall man appeared, wearing an apron.

"Welcome home, Kuroko. Huh? Oh, Furihata!" Kagami's face gleamed at the sight of their visitor.

"Kagami?"

The brunette's brain processed so many things as to why Kagami was here, wearing an apron like its nothing and is on his boxer shorts. It could be a study session, a project meeting, or a sleep over that Furihata didn't know. Or-

"I'm home, Kagami-kun."

Kagami leaned in closer and kissed Kuroko's cheek. At the same time, their guest's jaw dropped and mouth fully exposed to them.

"Furihata-kun, a fly might get into your mouth."

"Wha- y-you... He.. He... K-kissed-..."

"What, did Kuroko didn't tell you?"

"Eh?"

"I thought you knew, since the others pretty much know about it without me telling them anything."

"Huh?"

Kagami hugged the smaller man from the back and placed his arms on his waist.

"Yeahhh, we're like _that_."

"Eh-ehhhh?!"

Kagami laughed, Kuroko's face remains the same and Furihata, Furihata knows it himself that his face looked like a tomato at the moment.

 

After going through so much embarrassment and an interrogation of the two, they finally ate their dinner when the huge man accidentally hit on a landmine.

"By the way Furihata, did Akashi know you're here?"

The brunette dropped his food and the other glared at Kagami. There was a short pause before he responded.

"H-he... doesn't know..."

Kuroko noticed how Furihata's body tensed at the topic and his formal tone while referring to Akashi. He wondered what the redhead did to make his friend like this. Every time it was about him or the brunette remembering what happened, his face always looked so terrified, like a kid suffering from a trauma of being... raped? 

"Huh?! Then... What if that psycho suddenly attack us here?!"

Furihata lowered his head at the realization of getting Kuroko and Kagami in trouble. "I'm sorry...I-I'll leave immediately." 

He stood up and fetched his bag when the blue-haired person stopped him from leaving.

"You should stay here for the meantime. Kagami-kun was just exaggerating." He faced the huge man and his voice became dangerous. "Right, Kagami-kun?"

"Y-yeah..."

The atmosphere became weird after that and it was only brought back to normal after Kagami asked where Furihata would sleep.

"He'll sleep in my room."

"Ehh?! I'm fine with the couch, Kuroko!"

"It's okay, Furihata-kun. We have an extra mattress. And there are things that I would like to talk with you. "

He understood what those sky blue eyes meant and accepted the offer. Maybe telling someone about his troubles will make him feel better and Kuroko is the perfect person to share it with based on his situation and Kagami's. 

"Okay. If you need something, I'll be in the next room."

Kagami left the two while the brunette settled in Kuroko's room. It was spacious enough to fit in another person and gave him a peace of mind after knowing that he could stay here for the following days. 

"Thank you for all of this, Kuroko."

"I'm glad to help."

 

It was getting late and after everyone took a bath, they decided to sleep for the rest of the night. The smaller man was still bothered about the issue with Akashi and straightforwardly asked Furihata about it.

"Furihata-kun, if you don't mind, would it be okay if I asked you about what happened today?"

 

The brunette could only give him a sad smile. 

 

"You're really keen, huh..."

Maybe Kuroko should have never asked about it, because his friend started to cry. Again.

"I'm sorry... It brought unpleasant memories to you. We can talk about it next time. You don't have to push yourself, Furihata-kun."

The other cried even harder that he was sure Kagami could hear his sobs and gasps next door.

" _Hic..._ Its not like that...  _Hic..._ I was j-just glad that someone is willing to listen to me..."

"Of course I'm willing. We're friends after all."

Kuroko isn't the type to be touchy. But now he knows that rather than words, Furihata needs the physical comfort a friend could give.

"T-thank you...  _Hic..._ Kuroko..."

"You're welcome."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother Kuroko and Father Kagami gave their best to their son Furihata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg!
> 
> Its been a while after my last update and I'm really sorry for that! >.<
> 
> Some stuff happened at school... Even though I had a lot of free time, I couldn't do this one because its all wasted in practicing and paperworks...
> 
> I hope I finish this on christmas day because I really want to give you guys a happy day on the 25th (I don't know if ending the series would make people happy though XD ) and I wanted to start a new series too so... Let's hope for the best =)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for the continuous support enjoy reading!

On that night, everything was revealed to the smaller man. From their date at the restaurant where Akashi suddenly left, up to the point of being harassed after getting home. All of it were in details and as the story goes on, Kuroko's mood turned bad, like he would plot an assassination for the redhead. 

"The next time we meet again, I'll beat him for you, Furihata-kun."

The brunette can't help but chuckle at what the other said. The image of a violent person doesn't suit him at all, much less hurt the  _Akashi._

"Thank you for the thought Kuroko, but what you're doing now is enough. I really appreciate it."

"I'm glad I could help."

 

The next day, out of fear of being found out, Furihata decided to stay at home and do the chores instead of attending classes. Akashi can enter the university as he likes and could look for him, which would definitely affect the brunette's well being. It defeats the purpose of avoiding the other person while he recovers from the little trauma it made. 

He would rather choose to skip classes than meet the redhead at the university. He  _will_  not risk it.

"I decided on that, but now I'm worried about the lessons I need to catch up..."

Despite his worries regarding with university, he continued to do the chores to distract himself. The following days were also the same. Kuroko and Kagami would left for their classes and Furihata would cleaned the house while the two are out. When the evening came, the three of them would eat dinner together and sometimes play games or watch movies. The brunette appreciated their actions, but he knows it would not last long.

 

One saturday afternoon, Furihata and Kagami were both preparing for their dinner. The larger man kept on talking about how convenient it was to have the brunette at their home, since Kuroko rarely cleans the house when it was just the two of them.

Furihata chuckled at his comment. "I can imagine that."

After the chicken was cut into pieces and marinated, both men started to cover it with flour and bread crumbs before they start frying it. 

"Oh yeah, Kagami,"

"Hm?"

He was a little hesitant to ask, but mustered up his courage to questioned the other. 

"W-when did you and Kuroko started dating?"

"Pfft--" Kagami tried to stop his mouth from laughing.

"You're really bothered by that?"

"O-of course I would... since I'm staying at your place. It feels like I'm a third party here..." 

With that, the redhead burst from his laughing.

"Bwahahaha!"

"W-what?"

"No, its just that- we never thought of something like that, Furihata."

"I know b-but..." His ears are turning red just thinking of what he would say next. "W-What about your p-private life...? Y-your  _intimate_  relationship?"

Kagami seems to have understood what he mean.

"Ah, so its about  _that._ "

 

Of course its natural to worry about that, since Furihata is currently staying at their home. The other two men might be uncomfortable with him around, or find him a nuisance. So he wanted to make sure if it was fine to live with them for a while, just until the problem with Akashi is solved. 

"Actually," the bigger man started, "We talked about it the other day, since that psycho was lurking around the university. We agreed to keep you with us until things cooled down on your side."

"O-oh..."

"So its fine with us. And besides," Kagami started to deep fry the chicken one by one when he suddenly stopped. His face turned dark and scared at the same time.

"I don't wanna see you bathing in your own blood..."

"Pfft-"

Now it was Furihata's turn to stop himself from laughing. He noticed this for a while now, but Kagami, who is way larger than Akashi, is afraid of him. Its a given though, knowing how the two met first in highschool and Furihata was there to witness the whole scissor scene.

"Thank you for worrying, even though I can see your fear towards Sei-... Akashi-san."

Kagami reddened from that. "Its not like that! I just... don't want to get involved with him in every way!"

The two stopped from bickering when the door suddenly opened and revealed a light blue-haired man.

"I'm home."

"Ah, welcome home, Kuroko." 

As if Furihata wasn't there to witness the two, Kagami rushed up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and even though the brunette is living with them for days, he still can't get used on how they interact  not as friends, but as lovers.

"So, how was your classes?" Kagami asked while taking a big bite out of his chicken.

Kuroko's face darkened. "He was there today too."

"Ehh?! Again? That bastard..."

Furihata paled as he heard the two talking. He knows who it is, even without mentioning the name. 

His hands were trembling, "H-he was... there?" and his voice as well.

Kuroko nodded with worried eyes. "Akashi-kun is looking for you ever since you started to live with us."  
  


Now that they were on that topic, Kagami did mentioned when they were cooking that Akashi is lurking around the university. This made him sure that the university is no longer a safe place, and he cannot return to his classes while the redhead is around. 

His hands trembled more and his breathe became fast and shallow.

 _'He's..._ h-hunting _me...'_

"O-oi, Furihata?"

"Furihata-kun?"

As he heard them calling his name, his vision suddenly blurred and his breathing became more rapid than it already was.

 

He was losing consiousness.

He felt like a cornered cat.

Anytime soon, Akashi  _will_  catch him.

 

"Hahh... can't... b-breathe..."

He was hyperventilating.

"Furihata-kun!"

He didn't know what was happening. Even if he wanted to remain calm to ease his breathing, just thinking about Akashi catching him and probably hurting him made his heart beat rapidly due to fear.

_'It hurts...'_

Breathing was hard, like there was not enough air to take in which made his body cringe in pain.

"Just hang in there, Furihata!" Kagami shouted and rushed somewhere while Kuroko hold him like a protective brother. When the bigger man returned with a plastic bag, he let the brunette to breathe inside of it.

Tears formed in his hazel-colored eyes as it was getting harder to comprehend what was happening. Kagami seemed to know what he was doing, but it didn't help him to calm down when he saw their faces filled with panic and worry.  
  
  
  


\-----

"Furihata-kun? Are you awake?" He heard a soft voice from his left.

The brunette carefully opened his eyes and greeted the sky blue orbs that looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Thank goodness you're awake."

"K-kuroko...?"

"Yes, its me. I'll inform Kagami that you're awake."

kuroko stood up and left. When he returned, Kagami is with him, along with a glass of water.

"Kagami... Kuroko... What happened...?"

"Huh? You don't remember, Furihata?"

Kuroko offered the glass of water and he gratefully accepted it. "You were hyperventilating, Furihata-kun."

"Hyper...ven..."

He remembered from his memories about the pain he experienced a while ago.

"Oh... I-I'm sorry if I caused you trouble..."

"No... It was our fault that we talked about him in front of you. We didn't consider your situation." Kagami said.

"We'll tell the dean about the circumstance you're in, Furihata-kun. So that at least the guards will know about Akashi-kun and wouldn't let him in."

"That's right. You'll be able to go back to university and continue with your classes soon."

Furihata thought it was futile, knowing how powerful the man is. Nevertheless he thanked the two for their support and for taking care of him.  
  


The following days were nothing but painful, as he knows Akashi is searching for him. Whenever he's alone, he felt like someone is watching him, observing him. Then later on, caught him when  Kuroko and Kagami aren't looking. Sometimes when he wakes up, he found himself crying and covered in cold sweat. Because even in his dreams, the redhead is there to hunt him.  
  


"We're going now, Furihata." The bigger man said while fixing his shoes.

"Are you sure you're fine, Furihata-kun?"

"Geez, you guys worry too much. Its been days now and I feel fine."

"That may be true, but--"

"I'll make sure to lock the door after you leave."

Kagami and Kuroko looked at each other before saying anything back to him. "Okay, be careful then."

"I will. Take care of yourselves too!"  
  


When his friends are no longer in sight, he closed the door and locked it, just as he promised. He went to the kitchen to start cleaning when he noticed an envelope on the dining table that belongs to Kuroko.

_'Ah, he must've forgotten it.'_   
  


He was gathering the dishes when the doorbell suddenly rang.

_'Kuroko?'_

Before going towards the door, he picked up the envelope and opened up for the light blue-haired man.

"Kuroko, you forgot this--"  
  


 

"Kouki."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata returned, but Akashi acts different from how he was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I was able to finish this and upload it in a week and less than a month! The previous chapter took a toll on my brain, so I was grateful this was easy to write.
> 
> I won't delay it any further, so Enjoy reading!

"Kouki."

 

A shiver ran down from his spine after hearing the man's voice.

It was sharp and cold,  like a glass shard piercing through his ears.

"A-akashi-san..."

The man that he wanted to avoid at all cost, is now in front of him.

_'H-how did he...?'_

Furihata's knees started to tremble and wanted to run away, away from the possible danger the man with red eyes could bring.

"Let's go home, Kouki." 

The redhead grabbed his wrist and he immediately lost his strength. He dropped the envelope, tears threatening to run down from his cheeks. Akashi's grip is tight and his hand is cold. 

"N-no..."

_'Someone... help me!'_

Tears fell and he tried looked into the man's eyes. "I d-don't want to go back..." He carefully removed the Akashi's hand from his wrist. "I-I'm not coming back."

The redhead stare at him with emotionless eyes. Even if he made an eye contact, he can never guess what Akashi would do next.

He lowered his head and did not wait for the man to talk. "T-that's why, don't look for me any-"

"What nonsense are you talking about?"

"Eh?"

"Kouki," he continued to stare at him. "This isn't your home. You live with me."

Without any delay, he harshly grabbed Furihata's arm and dragged him out of the apartment. 

"W-wait! Akashi-san, it hurts!"

The brunette struggled as much as he can to release himself from the redhead's grip, But no matter how hard he tried, Akashi did not even budge his hand. He dragged him vigorously without looking at him.

He is, without a doubt, angry towards Furihata. 

"A-akashi-san! Please stop! I don't want this!"

Akashi stopped from walking.

"Kouki," He faced him with tired and lifeless eyes.

"Let's go home... Okay?"

"Akashi-san...?"

 

Something is wrong with the redhead.

Maybe its because he was overwhelm by his emotions that he didn't realized how exhausted Akashi looked. His eyes are dry, eye bags are forming and his lips are chapped. He looked paler than usual and his clothes are unkempt, which is unlikely for Akashi to let it happen. 

_'He looked like he could collapse any time...'_

"Akashi-san, I think you should rest-"

"Furihata-kun?"

When the brunette looked at the direction of the man who called him, he saw Kuroko with a dark expression. Akashi's face turned sour as well.

"Tetsuya? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same, Akashi-kun."

The redhead grabbed Furihata's wrist. "I'm taking Kouki back."

Kuroko grabbed Furihata's other wrist. "No, you are not."

"Tetsuya, don't you dare-"

"You don't  _deserve_  Furihata-kun."

The brunette noticed how Akashi's eye twitched at what Kuroko said and how his other hand formed into a fist which either trembled in anger, nervousness or in pain.

"He is not returning with you, Akashi-kun. Because he lives with me and Kagami-kun now."

With that, the redhead let go of his wrist and faced Furihata again with tired eyes.

"You  _will_  go home with me, right, Kouki?"

"A-akashi-san... I..."

"Kouki, please."

"I..."

Truth to be told, he doesn't know what's the right thing to do. Half of him wants to run away from the redhead and hide forever in Kuroko's home, but half of him wants to help Akashi and regain his healthy self. Along with that would be him suffering from the trauma of being attacked again.

"I... Really don't want to go with you, Akashi-san..."

"Kouki-"

"But, if you promise me not to t-touch me again... T-then I will go back, and live with you once more."

Akashi made a relieved face. He tried to make a small smile despite of the tiredness he was feeling.

"Thank you, Kouki." He looked at Furihata straight in the eyes. "Thank you... For not abandoning me."

 

 

\-----

It was hard to convince Kuroko that he was fine with the situation. He insisted on Furihata not living together with the redhead and should choose him and Kagami instead, but the brunette knows he cannot burden them any further. Who knows what will happen to the two if he decided to stay with them than with Akashi.

He was also doubting his self on the decision he made. Being with Akashi means danger and another attack could happen again, or if the redhead wants, he can do worst things to the brunette once they returned home.

Nevertheless, he also wanted to settle things down between him and Akashi. To let the other explain his reason and to forgive him. To be able to go back on how it was before the conflict occured. So maybe it's fine to be with him again than to keep on hiding. Maybe it's more acceptable to face his fears than to run away from the redhead and end up troubling other people.

 

In the end of their  conversation, Kuroko and Kagami decided to put their trust on him and let the brunette return to Akashi's side. It was hard for the two, as they have grown to like Furihata's presence in their home. There's also the fact that they worry about his well-being and would not like it if something happened to their friend.

"Always be cautious, Furihata-kun."

"Remember the technique that I taught you in case he attacks you again!"

"And please remember that you can always rely on us whenever things are hard for you."

Furihata laughed at how protective his friends are. He is grateful for that.

"Yes, I'll remember that." He heard a car honked from below, a signal for him to pick up his things and leave the two.

"Thank you for everything, Kuroko and Kagami."

"You're welcome, Furihata-kun."

He wave at them and went down the stairs, only to be greeted by a man with ruby eyes. The man gave him a small smile.

"Akashi-san..."

"Kouki." He was shocked to realize that the redhead was hugging him.

"I want to do this, since its the last time."

"E-eh?"

_'Ah, the promise...'_

"Listen well, Kouki."

Akashi whispered in his ear. "I apologize for my actions from before. I was in a bad mood when I returned from Kyoto. I couldn't think straight." He tighten his hug to Furihata. " _I'm sorry_."

The brunette doesn't know what to reply.

He was the  _one_  who couldn't think straight.

His heart is beating so loud, he was confused if it was because of fear or anxiety.

Or maybe because of... Love?

 

He could feel his face slowly burning and probably becoming red. It was a good thing Akashi can't see his face or else, he would die from embarrassment.

He slightly patted Akashi's back. "I-I'm sorry too, for being immature and reacting that way..."

It took a while before Akashi released him.

"Let's go, Kouki."

 

 

\-----  
Nothing changed on how the apartment look from the time he left and now that he returned. The living room and kitchen are still in placed and arranged well. The fridge are packed with foods and the cupboards are organized as they should. A few things that were out of place are the dust around the furnitures and Akashi's room, which is usually neat and tidy, is now filled with piled papers and clothes. He only saw a glimpse of the room when he passed by to reach his own room, and concluded that something is wrong and is giving stress to Akashi.

"Kouki, what do you want to eat? We should celebrate since you returned."

"Ahh... Let me cook our dinner tonight, Akashi-san."

"Its fine. Oh, and Kouki,"

"Y-yes?"

"Can you call me 'Seijurou' again? Using my surname sounds so formal and distant."

"Oh, uhm... Okay, Seijurou...-san."

It was weird to hear his voice say the man's name again. After the incident, he decided not to call the redhead like how he called him before, since it only reminds him of how much he cried while saying his name when the man didn't even listen to him.

He heard a chopping sound and couldn't resist the urge to help the redhead.

"I'll help, Seijurou-san."

They were both working on their dinner when Akashi's phone rang.

"Excuse me for a bit."

It was fine for the brunette to hear the man talked on the phone, since that was how it was before. Now, it seems like Akashi has things he doesn't want Furihata to know.

_'Or maybe its because its his father who called?'_

Even though he is curious, he respected Akashi's privacy and waited for him to return.

It took him for a while, and the atmosphere became weird.

 

For the whole night, the redhead didn't utter a single word to him except 'Good night'.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata visits Akashi in Kyoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, I couldn't complete this in christmas day...*sigh
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to apologize first about Kouki travelling to Kyoto cuz I really don't have any idea what transportation should he take. So, I just went along with a train hahaha. As much as I want to research on this stuff, I didn't have the time to do so because of the sooo many school papers that needs to be done during the holidays.
> 
> Its kind of a late now, but HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! ^__^
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Days have passed since Furihata returned to Akashi's apartment.

 

During following day of his return, he made sure that every room is clean, including Akashi's after he got the permission to enter it. It was his first time to enter the said room and  _clean_  it, since the redhead is always neat and tidy in everything that he do in his life. Furihata was surprised to find out that the pile of papers in Akashi's room wasn't related to his studies, but to his family's business.

Leaving Kuroko's and Kagami's home made them worry, so they always make sure that they are updated on the brunette's life. They would talk in university whenever they have time or call each other to make sure that Furihata is safe and fine, like how parents act and dote on their child. 

In his classes, Furihata finds it hard to catch up to the previous lessons, so he stays at the library to study and give extra effort to make up for the things that he missed. Some of his classmates were kind enough to let him borrow their notes and he was grateful that the redhead doesn't question him as to why he goes home late.

"Just be careful in going home, Kouki." Is what the redhead said before he entered his own room.

"O-okay..."

 

_'Everything is back to normal.'_

 

Is what he decided to believe when it is clearly  _not_  normal at all.

He understood the part where Akashi doesn't initiate skinship with him due to their promise, but that doesn't mean that the redhead should completely  _avoid_  making conversations with him. 

Furihata noticed that his talks with Akashi is lesser than before, the man doesn't make an eye contact and avoids staying in the same room with him. Whenever he is home, he would lock himself in his room and would only show up when it's dinner. The brunette sometimes wonder if he stinks or what.

_'He should inform me if he's busy or not... So that I can cook him something to relieve his stress... '_

It was frustrating, knowing that Akashi needs some help but doesn't ask Furihata for anything. What's the point of having someone around when he does things all by himself?

_'He was fine before... Until that stupid phone call...'_

Yes, something happened a week before. Akashi was doing well in recovering from his tiredness and his stress with the help of Furihata's meal, until he came to a point of full recovery and being his old self again. When he was checking out the papers in the living room and the brunette was sweeping the floor, the redhead's phone suddenly rang and Furihata caught a glimpse of who the caller was.

It was Akashi's father. 

After that, he became withdrawn and his health starts to deteriorate again.

 

"Thank you for the meal." Akashi stood up and took the first step when his vision abruptly turned black for a moment and he lost his balance. Luckily, he was able to find support using the table.

"Seijurou-san! Are you okay?!"

He hurriedly went to Akashi's side and supported him. He was about to touch the redhead's forehead to check if he has a fever when the other refused his touch and removed his arm which is supporting him. 

"I'm fine, Kouki. I just need to rest." He straighten up and walked away.

"Good night." He made his way to his own room, not even looking back at Furihata who made a pained expression.

 

 

\-----

"What should I do with this, Kuroko?"

It took a while for the other to respond, not knowing what to say.

"Just let him be, Furihata-kun. Maybe its better this way."

Honesty, Kuroko doesn't know what to feel. To be happy that Akashi isn't bothering Furihata or to be worried about his deteriorating health. After all, Akashi is still his friend even after what had happen.

"I-isn't that too mean?" Furihata asked while fidgeting. He clearly wants to do something for the redhead, but doesn't exactly know what or how.

"Nah, don't feel sorry for him, Furihata. That psycho can handle himself." Kagami took a bite of his burger. "He's  _Akashi_ after all."

"Yes. He'll find a way for himself."

"Is that so..."

His friends told them their opinion, and he truthfully respect it. However, he cannot get rid of his feeling in wanting to help Akashi, even though he knows the other can handle his own problems.

Unconsciously, his head lowered while playing with his food.

_'I can't just let him harm himself any more than this...'_

While contemplating on what decision should he make, his phone suddenly rang and was flustered to know that Akashi is calling him in a unlikely time.

"H-hello? Seijurou-san?"

It was subtle, but the other two knows that the brunette is happy to talk with Akashi on the phone.

However, his face suddenly changed expression in a couple of seconds.

"Eh? Ahh... I understand... Then, have a good day..."

The call ended and Furihata's back slumped due to disappointment.

"Furihata-kun? Are you okay?"

He rested his head on top of the table. "I'm not..." He sigh before he continued. "Seijurou-san said that he won't be coming home tonight and will stay in Kyoto for a few more days..."

"Ohh, so he's in Kyoto now? What for?" The larger man of the two asked.

"For their family business, I think."

"You can stay with us for tonight if your lonely, Furihata-kun."

"Thanks, Kuroko, but its not that... I'm worried about him, in a lot of ways."

The news that the redhead brought heighten his anxiety towards the other. He was already worried about Akashi's physical health, and now his mental health is adding to the brunette's problem. He knows Akashi doesn't like his own father based on the previous events with the older man on the other side of the phone, so he knows that Akashi would be stressed over it.

_'Should I visit him?'_

He isn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but regardless of what is right or wrong, he will do it to make sure that the redhead can handle his situation.

"Kuroko, can you help me with something?"

 

 

\-----

Finding Akashi's home isn't that hard, since it was a huge enough to be named as a sign in Google Map. What is hard is how to get there in order to meet with the redhead, which is why Kuroko is there to give him directions.

Before he took the train, he made sure to cook and bring Akashi's favorite tofu soup. Food always lighten up other people's mood, so it might be effective to the redhead as well.

 

After hours of travelling to Kyoto, he finally arrived in the station and immediately looked for the notes in his cellphone he got from Kuroko.

_'It says here to take a taxi if I'm in a hurry or take the local train... Should I ride the train then?"_

Not knowing what to do, he decided to take a sit first and call Kuroko.

_*Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_'That's weird... He's not picking up. Does he have a class?'_

While waiting for the sky blue-haired man to answer his call, a group of people suddenly surrounded him, casting ominous shadows in his being.

"Oh my, look at what we have here."

 

"Eh?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouki met the Rakuzans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day everyone! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> I posted another chapter in my A/Z and greeted there. But in case you haven't checked it, or you don't really read it, I'm greeting here again hehe.
> 
> For the last two posts, I was ahead of one chapter, so it didn't take that much time to update. This one, however, is the last one and I realized I didn't wrote anything for the next one XD (probably because I was STILL burning in A/Z hell and focused on that more than this. I'm really sorryyyy)
> 
> That being said, it will probably take more time to post another chapter. But don't worry though, it's coming to an end so... yeah. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Oh my, look at what we have here." 

"Eh?"

His hazel eyes focused on the group of people that surrounded him. It took some time, but his eyes were wide open when he realized who they were.

"R-R-Rakuzan?!"

He had a sudden flashback of the events in the WinterCup of his first year of high school. They were Akashi's teammates, so it is expected of them to be good at basketball.

His knees began to tremble.

Even though it happened a very long time ago, he still can't forget about how these people crushed their other opponents and how they made Seirin struggle.

"Oh no, you're sweating!" The one with a long hair brushed his sweat that rolled down to his cheek . He shuddered at the contact of their skin.

"And were not part of the Rakuzan team anymore, Kou-chan~"

_'...Eh?'_

"Kou...-chan?"

"Hm? Did I made a mistake?"

The blond one in the group interfered and moved his face close to the brunette.

"Hmm...You're not mistaken, Reo-nee! This one is definitely 'Kouki'!"

'Wait a minute, how did they-'

"The one with Seirin, right?" Asked the tanned man.

His horrified face must've been obvious, because the one called 'Reo-nee' giggled and cupped his face.

"Oh, you're so cute, Kou-chan~ I'm jealous of Sei-chan that he can enjoy being with you everyday!"

_'Sei-chan?'_

Skinship might be this man's thing, but it doesn't sit well with Furihata to be touched so casually by another person, especially if that person is someone he barely knew.

"Uhm..."

"Hm?" The man looked at him with sparkling eyes, like how a little girl adore the rabbits inside of a cage.

Before he could talk, the blond was kind enough to speak up what he wanted to say.

"Stop that Reo-nee! Kouki looks uncomfortable."

"Oh. I'm sorry." He removed his hands from the brunette's face, "I guess I was excited meeting Sei-chan's significant other!"

Hearing how the man said that was embarrassing on is part, but the others seems to find it amusing on how he reacted to it.

"Ohhh! You're making a really nice face!"

"I can understand why Akashi is head over heels with you."

Listening more to their comments is too much, he can feel his face turning red. He has to find a way to know where Akashi's house is somehow...

"Uhm!"

The three of them stopped fawning. "What is it, Kou-chan?"

"D-Do you know where to find Akashi-san?"

"Eh? Sei-chan?"

The brunette nodded and as if a lightning hit the other, Mibuchi started to squeal.

"Kyaaah! So you're here for him! You're visiting him! That's so sweet, Kou-chan!"

He suddenly grabbed Furihata's hands. "I'll help you!"

He noticed that Mibuchi is the only one happy about it, while the others made a worried face.

"Reo-nee, I think now is not the best time." Said the blond one.

"Ehh? What are you talking about, Kotaro?"

The tanned man filled him in. "Akashi's getting married, remember?"

It felt like Furihata's world stopped.

What did he say? Married?

_'Who...?'_

"Eikichi, you idiot! Don't say that in front of Kou-chan!" He gave Furihata a hug while patting his head.

"Don't listen to him, okay? Sei-chan is busy with their family's business, but I know he won't accept being married to someone else."

Even though the man tried to comfort him, It didn't reached his heart at all. His chest hurt, like a hole is slowly getting bigger. All he think about is Akashi and the marriage the other man mentioned.

His vision suddenly blurred and felt a tear dropped from his eyes.

 

It hurts.

 

This is the second time his heart hurts.

 

"He... didn't said anything... "

"Kou-chan..."

"Please... Tell me what you know..."

They hesitated at first, but figured out that it is best to let the brunette know about the circumstances Akashi is in. Apparently, he is being pressured by his father to take his place and the matters of marriage. The redhead is still young for that, but it secures the future that Akashi Masaomi wants.

"Now that you know it, what do you want to do, Kou-chan?"

"I..."

He wanted to run, of course.

He wants to go home, lock up in his room and ask for Kuroko to come over and comfort him, but he knows he can't do that. Akashi needs more comforting than he does.

"I... I'll stay at his side."

Yes, that is what he wants to do. To be with the redhead, no matter how painful their situation is. He wanted to talk, to sort things out, and most especially, he wanted to let Akashi know that he is there, that he can rely on him when things gets rough.

If he was the same Furihata as before, he would've run away from the situation.

"I like your answer, Kou-chan." The man gave him one last hug.

"Alright, we'll help you reach him."

 

 

\-----

Furihata arrived at the backyard of the traditional Japanese mansion which is currently Akashi's home. It is an estate, with a huge pond that has a pavilion and a bridge and a garden so big you'll thing all of the flowers are in there. The brunette feels so small in this vast location and can't help but think that Akashi is of a different league from him.

"Don't get so down, Kou-chan. Sei-chan would never choose another person over you."

The man with the long hair tried his best to comfort the brunette for a couple of minutes from now. He didn't understand why, but the moment they hid behind a bush and saw Akashi talking to a girl along with the redhead's father, he finally understood and would like to hear more of the man's comforting words.

 

It pained him to see  _his_  man with a woman.

He made a bitter smile.

_'Am I even allowed to call him that?'_

Akashi and his companions were in the middle of the garden, enjoying some nice tea. The redhead put on a gentle smile, but he knows he is exhausted. Coming here in Kyoto was the right decision to take Akashi away from the source of his stresses.

It took an hour before Akashi was left alone and Furihata made his chance to approach the tired man.

"A-Akashi-san!"

The redhead looked at him in surprise.

"Kouki? What are you doing here?"

"Mibuchi-san helped me."

At the mention of his name, Mibuchi and the rest revealed their location to Akashi.

"Hi Sei-chan! Make sure to treat us later, okay?"

"We should leave now, Akashi-san. Make sure you spend your time wisely with him!"

They retreated back and only the two of them left.

"You should've contacted me if you were visiting."

"B-because I don't want to trouble you... And this is sort of a surprise too."

"Kouki..."

The redhead wanted to hug him but restrained himself for doing so. Their promise is still effective, even if they both miss each other and wanted to cuddle even just for a minute.

"O-oh, before I forget." Furihata reached for his bag and took out a vacuum sealed lunch box.

"I made your favorite tofu soup, in case that your not eating well. Its better to eat it when it's hot. Though I know that the food your maids prepare are better than mine..."

Furihata is so cute, Akashi wants to squish him for that.

"Thank you, Kouki."

This was a blissful moment for the two. They didn't saw each other for a week and just wanted to spend the time together while they can.

"How about we eat this together?"

Furihata smiled. "I'm fine with tha-"

"Seijurou."

The redhead flinched at the call of his name and the brunette felt the heavy atmosphere.

The voice was cold and sharp, almost the same with Akashi's, but is deeper and filled with more authority.

Furihata began to have a cold sweat.

Could this man be...

Akashi faced the man in a black suit.

"Father." 

**Author's Note:**

> Too long? Too short? Meh, I don't know XD Tell me if I did some mistakes okay? I don't usually write without following any outline but I just did with this one so loopholes are to be expected.  
> Your constructive criticism is highly appreciated, Thank you!


End file.
